Support of materials above the user's lap provides freedom of movement for the lower body compared to lap boards which must be placed upon the lap. Support of the user's arms, as well as materials and the hands, gives added relief to shoulder muscular tension. Elevation also brings materials to an appropriate visual range thus decreasing downward flexion of the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,949 discloses a lapboard that is somewhat elevated and inclined rather greatly while being supported on the lap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,077 discloses a collapsible lapboard that elevates a clipboard above the user's lap, taking on some of the character of a desk surface.
If a portable desk is not being used, folding features are convenient and previous disclosures have included folding of supports against a top panel such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,156 for a folding invalid tray.
Without storage in the desk, a user must bring all items to the location of use and also must remove the desk for obtaining additional items. Using storage within a table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,052, which is a combination storage case and table. However, this design requires that all stored items be removed to set up and use the table. A lap supported work tray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,576 discloses a tray top which slides over a "drawer" which is in turn supported on the user's lap.